


For Your Ears Only

by Kurogabae (PokeChan)



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fae, F/F, Fae & Fairies, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, fae!Sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeChan/pseuds/Kurogabae
Summary: The fae are a mighty people, aloof and separate from humans, they often see themselves above their neighbors. However, they do not forget a favor given or a debt owed.





	For Your Ears Only

**Author's Note:**

> _**ANONYMOUS ASKED:**  
>  I'm sending this now because otherwise I'll forget (so I hope you won't be too annoyed by this) but this is a post-olympic (which I'm so excited about- I love this time of year!) prompt request for Tomoyo & Sakura. Because as cute as Syaoran is, Tomoyo deserves to get the girl too. ;) _
> 
> One of several quick fics I'm bringing over from tumblr. This is one I kind of wanted to expand on one day, but I just never have the time or energy. If I ever do write more of this I'll be sure to connect the two for easy reading, probably in an end note.

The dainty chiming of bells is what called her attention that first, misty evening. Their gentle sound beat quickly through the heavy summer air in a way that Tomoyo could only describe as frantic, and she couldn’t even think to stop herself from seeking them out.

It was well known that wandering into the forest was dangerous, and to do so after sunset was all but a guarantee that you would never return. Still, Tomoyo continued into the trees even as she clutched the iron pendant that no villager dare leave home without. 

There was no sound in the woods, none but the chime of the bells, growing clearer with each wary step. It was as if everything held its breath to see what this human stranger meant by setting foot in this place. Not even the shadows moved. Tomoyo did not have much magic in her blood, just the gift of crafting passed down from mother to daughter in her family, but even she could tell that she was drawing ever closer to a great power, though she was helpless to tell if it was malicious or benign. 

When she reached the clearing, however, and the source of the chiming was revealed to her, Tomoyo decided she didn’t care if she was looking upon the saintliest angel or the most devilish demon. The being before her was a vision of perfection and Tomoyo’s heart was stolen along with her breath. 

Whatever – _whoever_ Tomoyo was looking at surely wasn’t human. Their eyes were glittering and shimmering like a polished emerald, wide and fixed on Tomoyo in surprise. Auburn hair framed a heart-shaped face as it seemed to float in an ethereal breeze that only it could feel. Sun kissed, flawless skin glowed ever so faintly in the dark of the night, out shone only by the massive, intricate wings that erupted from their back. The fairy – because what else could this being be – was draped in torn, white fabric, gossamer and practically see through.

On their leg, an iron bear trap.

A thick, black liquid oozed from the wounds and Tomoyo could only distantly think _‘Oh… fairy blood…’_ before snapping out of her stupor and jumping to the fairy’s rescue.

She asked for not payment, asked for no promises. All she said to the wounded fairy was “Don’t worry, I’ll free you!” before releasing her grip on her pendant and pulling at the mechanics of the trap. 

Tomoyo had built, unbuilt, and rebuilt plenty of game traps in her life. She had gone on hunts in lean times, had helped make and improve ways to catch what her village needed to survive, and as she worked to undo this trap she realized that it was no bear trap at all. This was a fairy trap, pure and simple. She wondered bitterly who would be fool enough to dare bring the wrath of the fae upon their people, but she could find the fool later. For now, she needed to keep her wits about her. 

It took quite some time to undo the trap, but eventually Tomoyo eased open the jagged clamp and pulled it free of the fairy’s leg. 

“I’m sorry for that,” she said. “I’ll find out who made that and I’ll see to it that the mayor punishes them for this.” An act like this could have doomed them all. Whoever had crafted this hadn't gotten it from their village, Tomoyo worked at the only smithing studio there was and the man who ran it would never make such a thing. It was certainly skilled work, though, she thought to herself, setting aside the dismantled trap. Someone either put a lot of work into making that for themselves or paid a lot of coin to commission it.

“You saved me,” the fairy said, as if they couldn’t believe what had just happened. “And now you’re offering to seek vengeance for me.”

Tomoyo blinked up at them where they hovered just above her. The fabric of their clothing floating about them almost as if under water, weightless and enchanting and wholly distracting. “It’s… it’s only right.”

The fairy smiled and moved closer until they and Tomoyo were practically nose to nose. “As thanks I’ll grant you a wish,” they said. “I am the princess of this forest and I have great power, so name whatever it is your heart desires and I’ll give it to you.”

_‘I want you’_ was what her mind supplied, but that was a great way to wind up cursed. But what else could she ask for? She was happy with her life. All she could ever want was this fairy’s attentions.

“I don’t have a wish.”

“Hoe?” The fairy balked at her, but recomposed themself easily. “Well,” they said thoughtfully, “I can’t just not repay you. So, if you ever decide on a wish come back into the forest and call for me, and I’ll come.”

They smiled at Tomoyo and before she knew what was happening there was a kiss being pressed to her forehead. “This is my promise,” the fairy said with warm lips still against her skin. “My name is Sakura. Remember it and my name will keep you safe.” Dazed, all Tomoyo could do was nod. “Now relax, I will see you home safely and you will find that beastly trap under a flowering bush.”

Tomoyo didn’t have the chance to ask Sakura what they meant before she was falling through shadows and starlight. The next thing she knew dawn was shining through her bedroom window and she was home. She didn’t know if last night had been a dream or not, but either way she could still feel those warm lips on her forehead and hear that sweet voice. 

The day was spent in a bit of a stupor, the only thing occupying Tomoyo’s mind being Sakura. She was ready to believe it was all a dream when she spotted the bush, abloom with an impossible amount of flowers, just a few steps beyond the edge of the forest. Taking a steadying breath, Tomoyo made her way over and pushed the branches aside until she saw what she had been expecting – the trap. 

Without a second’s hesitation Tomoyo rushed further into the forest, gathered her courage, and called out “These words are for her highness Princess Sakura’s ears only! My name is Tomoyo! A name for a name!”

Around her, nothing happened, but in her chest something warm and pleasantly heavy settled and Tomoyo knew she would come back to this forest soon. She had no wish she could speak, but the princess of the forest could still grant it in some way. Gathering the trap, Tomoyo resolved to find out what it was that the stories said fae enjoyed eating.


End file.
